fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Kingman Missions
__NOEDITSECTION__ Missions AP Mission(s) *Casta Gaunt Must Die (Repeatable) **Casta Gaunt Must Die (2) (1 AP) *These three mission-lines are only available after one completes the Clipped Wing - Only the Fight Matters (2) mission-line. **Weapon Recoup ***Weapon Recoup (2) ***Weapon Recoup Redux ***Weapon Recoup Redux (2) ***Weapon Recoup Return ***Weapon Recoup Return (2) ***Go to Ground ***Hold Your Ground ***High Ground ***Holy Ground ***Holy Ground (2) ***Holy Ground (3) (1 AP) **Raiders Gone Wild ***Raiders Gone Wild (2) ***Snake Bite (Group Mission) ***Snake Charmer (1 AP, Group Mission) **Reluctant Resister (Group Mission) ***Conscientious Resister (Group Mission) ***Resistance Exercise ***Resistance Exercise (2) (Group Mission) ***Resistance Exercise (3) ***Sibling Rivalry ***Sibling Rivalry (2) (Group Mission, Kingman Prison) ***Sibling Rivalry (3) (Group Mission, Kingman Prison) ***Carbon Copy (1 AP and Broken LifeNet Collar) *Zee Axes (+500 Franklin's Riders rep) **Zee's Zombies (+50 Franklin's Riders rep) **Zee's Zombies (2) (+500 Franklin's Riders rep) **Zee's Zombies (3) (+50 Franklin's Riders rep) **Rider's Escort Division (1 AP and +500 Franklin's Riders rep) **Up the Trail (+50 Franklin's Riders rep) NPC Faction Mission(s) *Nothing Personal (+100 Bankers rep) **Nothing Personal (2) (+100 Bankers rep) **Nothing Personal (3) (+100 Bankers rep) *Internal Communication (+100 Bankers rep; leads to Watchtower) **Internal Communication (2) (+100 Bankers rep; leads to Spider Hill) **Internal Communication (3) (+100 Bankers rep; leads to Oasis) *Zee Axes (+500 Franklin's Riders rep) **Zee's Zombies (+50 Franklin's Riders rep) **Zee's Zombies (2) (+500 Franklin's Riders rep) **Zee's Zombies (3) (+50 Franklin's Riders rep) **Rider's Escort Division (1 AP and +500 Franklin's Riders rep) **Up the Trail (+50 Franklin's Riders rep) Other Town Mission(s) *Low Riders (Group Mission) **Low Riders (2) **Steel Work (Group Mission) **Steel Bath (Group Mission) **Bars of Steel (Group Mission) **Steel Guts **Rubber Nose **Rubber Soul (Group Mission) **Rubber Soul (2) (Tires 1 Knowledge and ATV Tires) *Grief and Vengeance (Group Mission) *On Guard (Kingman Guard Vest Pattern) *Long Shot **Long Shot (2) (Repeatable) *Hungry Mouths **Hungry Mouths (2) (Repeatable) *Bolstering **Bolstering (2) (Repeatable) *No Gauze for Alarm **No Gauze for Alarm (2) *Bred to Kill (Group Mission) **Bred to Kill (2) **Bred to Kill (3) (Mr Wubbles' Flea Collar) *Make Science Not War **Make Science Not War (2) **All's Fair in Science and War **Send Her My Science **Make Science Not War (3) **A Labor of Science *Suffer Not the Assholes (Group Mission) **A More Moderate View? **Maybe Not So Moderate (Group Mission) **Maybe Not So Moderate (2) **The Head Cheese (Group Mission) **The Head Cheese (2) (Megara's Beating Stick) *Out in (en)Force (Group Mission) **Out in (en)Force (2) (Group Mission) **Out in (en)Force (3) **Out in (en)Force (4) (Olive Drab Beret) *War and Pieces of Junk **Culling the Competition ***Putting Fears to Rest (Group Mission) ***Putting Fears to Rest (2) ***Putting Fears to Rest (3) ***Smash and Grab Finale (Group Mission) ***Smash and Grab Finale (2) (Admiral Willy's Special Label) **War and More Pieces (Repeatable) *Look Before You Leap (Group Mission) **Leap Before You Look (Group Mission) **Look on the Bright Side (Group Mission, Faded Tank Top) *Culling the Camp (Group Mission) **Downing Davochomev (Group Mission) *Keep Away **The Second Shipment **The Third Shipment **Denial of Offense *'Join the Resistance' *:Before the Resistance will give you several missions (including three that grant AP and are listed above) you must first finish this mission-line: **Clipped Wing (Group Mission) **Wing and a Prayer **Wing and a Prayer (2) (Group Mission) **Wing and a Prayer (3) **On the Wing **On the Wing (2) (Group Mission) **Under Your Wing (Group Mission) **Only the Fight Matters **Only the Fight Matters (2) **'Resistance Missions' (see AP Missions for three other missions offered by the Resistance) ***Minor Opposition (Group Mission) ****Major Opposition (Group Mission) ****Opposing Force ****Opposites Attract ***Remove Teeth (Group Mission, Kingman Prison) *The White Crow mission-line begins with White-hot Poker. Category:Old Kingman